Kids
by e-Ifrit
Summary: Kids... uma tarefa para especialistas!


Kids  
by Ifrit

"Podem entrar, o Diretor Skinner está esperando..."

Kimberly sorria olhando para eles. Mulder já estava desconfiado de alguma coisa enquanto Scully sorria de volta para a secretária.

"Bom dia, senhor. Quer falar conosco?" - Scully adiantou-se.

"Sim, agentes, Sentem-se."

Os dois sentaram e ouviram, enquanto Skinner explicava sobre um programa da comunidade que os havia contactado.

"Como felizmente estamos passando por um momento calmo aqui no bureau, o pedido dessa escola foi aceito. Não será nada que atrapalhe a rotina, pois o objetivo deles é justamente observá-la, e será apenas por um dia. Foram selecionados agentes de diversos setores aqui, portanto vocês não são os únicos. Gostaria apenas de lembrá-los que são crianças que irão acompanhá-los, mas sei que saberão lidar com a situação..."

"Mas... quantas crianças ficarão atrás de nós?"

Scully, que estava séria até o momento, acabou rindo da cara do colega, que era de pânico puro. Claro que dependendo do número de crianças a situação poderia se complicar, mas tudo estava tão calmo ultimamente que um pouquinho de ação não faria mal a ninguém.

"Scully! Do quê está rindo? Não vê o que vai acontecer conosco??? Como poderemos resolver os casos com um monte de crianças atrás de nós?"

"Mulder, há apenas um caso em cima da mesa, e é algo banal... não estamos fazendo nada, e as crianças vão ficar só olhando..." - Ela ainda sorria, divertida.

"Scully, desde quando crianças ficam 'só olhando'???" - Mulder parecia indignado agora.

"Ok, agentes, mais alguma dúvida?"

"Não Senhor. E não se preocupe, tudo sairá perfeitamente bem." - Scully frisou a última palavra olhando diretamente para Mulder, que suspirou indignado.

"Perfeito. Podem ir então."

Os dois saíram. Mulder andava na frente, zangado. Entrou no elevador, e Scully correu para entrar também.

"Ei, Mulder, não precisa ser mal educado, o que eu te fiz?"

"Riu da minha cara, só isso..."

Scully riu ainda mais, enquanto Mulder só a olhava, os braços cruzados. Chegaram ao andar e a porta se abriu. De novo ele saiu andando na frente, mas ela seguiu calmamente em direção à sala. Ele entrou na sala primeiro, mas saiu rapidamente e correu para ela, assustado.

"Scully, são dois!!!"

"Sim, Mulder, vê? Não são as trinta crianças que você esperava..."

"Antes fosse!!! Tem dois adolescentes lá dentro!"

"E qual é o problema, Mulder? Venha, vamos 'trabalhar', é isso que eles querem ver."

Scully empurrou-o para a sala. Lá dentro ela viu um menino e uma menina, aparentando uns doze ou treze anos. O menino parecia mais novo, era loirinho e forte. A menina era maior que ele, bem morena, mas tinha olhos incrivelmente claros. Ela se apresentou primeiro:

"Oi, meu nome é Analee e esse é o Thomas. Somos estudantes do terceiro ano ginasial do colégio St. Antoine." - A menina sorria o tempo todo, parecia muito empolgada. Thomas disse um "Oi" e sorriu tímido.

"Olá Analee e Thomas... eu sou a agente Dana Scully, e esse é o agente Fox Mulder, somos parceiros. Vocês podem me chamar de Dana, certo?"

"Mas não me chamem de Fox!" - Mulder se adiantou olhando para Scully. Ela devolveu o olhar com uma censura.

"Chamem-no de Mulder, então, ok? Ele não gosta do primeiro nome."

As crianças riram e Scully acabou juntando-se a eles. Mulder ficou ainda um tempo desconfiado, mas acabou se rendendo, talvez fosse divertido, afinal.

"E o que vocês fazem?" - Analee pegou seu caderno e já queria começar a anotar. Thomas imitou o gesto.

"Bom, nós investigamos casos... difíceis de explicar, digamos assim."

"Como os casos dos livros de Agatha Cristhie??? Eu adoro todos os livros dela!!! Conta pra gente algum caso assim!!!" - Os olhos da menina brilhavam.

"Analee, como você é besta, isso é só nos livros!!!"

"Besta é a sua mãe, seu aguado sem graça!!!"

Os dois já iam se agarrar quando Mulder entrou em ação pela primeira vez, segurando os dois pelos braços.

"Ei, o que é isso??? Thomas, isso não é jeito de falar com sua amiga!!! Analee, não pode falar essas coisas da mãe dos outros!!! Peçam desculpas agora mesmo!"

E soltou os dois, um em frente ao outro. Scully observava, admirada.

"Desculpe..."

"Me desculpe também..."

E os dois deram as mãos. Mulder suspirou aliviado. Scully quebrou o silêncio:

"Muito bem, já acabou, agora que tal se vocês fizessem suas perguntas? Tenho certeza de que as anotaram antes..."

"Sim, é verdade." - Thomas pegou seu caderno - "A pergunta número 1 é: Vocês gostam do que fazem? O que fariam se não trabalhassem no FBI?"

"Bom," - começou Mulder - "Eu gosto do que faço e preciso estar aqui..." - Olhou para Scully - "Não consigo imaginar isso, mas, se eu não fosse um agente eu seria psicólogo..."

Scully riu, lembrando-se de em alguma ocasião passada, ele ter reclamado de 'não ser psicólogo para saber tal coisa'. Ele lançou-lhe um olhar de aviso, e ela se encolheu, ainda rindo.

"E você, Dana, o que diz?" - Analee piscou para Mulder. "Bom eu... eu gosto de estar aqui, foi uma escolha que fiz" - ela olhou para Mulder - "e, se não estivesse aqui, eu teria seguido a carreira científica."

"Mas..." - Analee parecia confusa - "...eu não entendi, você seria cientista, e ele psicólogo... que estranho, não tem nada a ver com o que vocês fazem..."

"Tem sim, Analee, eu sou formado em psicologia (Scully riu mais uma vez dele) e a agente Scully é uma médica reconhecida. Eu uso meus conhecimentos para analisar os perfis dos criminosos e assim 'prever' seus próximos passos... e ela, sendo médica, analisa e isola diversos fatores criminais através de exames e autópsias..."

"Uau! Você mexe com corpos! Pensei que mulheres não gostassem de sangue..." - Thomas agora parecia mais à vontade.

"Pois ela é a dona do bisturi, rapaz... como vê, ainda tem muita coisa que você não sabe sobre as mulheres..." - Mulder piscou para Analee, que sorria vitoriosa.

"Muito bem, anotou, Tommy? Eu faço a próxima pergunta. Vocês são casados? Têm filhos? Como fazem para cuidar de suas famílias e trabalharem ao mesmo tempo?"

Mulder olhou para Scully, que baixou a cabeça com um meio sorriso. Scully começou.

"Não, Analee, não somos casados e nenhum de nós tem filhos..."

"Nem namorados? Nada?" - Analee parecia indignada - "Eu é que não quero ser federal!!!"

Thomas suspirou entediado, olhando para a amiga. Ela devolveu:

"O que é, Thomas? Por acaso acha estranho que eu queira ter uma vida mais legal quando for mais velha?"

"Dana, não ligue para ela, ela tem umas idéias muito bobas na cabeça... garotas!"

Scully riu das maneiras de Thomas. Era o típico garoto na fase 'detesto-meninas', por enquanto só queria saber de bola e videogame...

"Thomas, Analee está certa..." - Mulder interferiu - "Todos precisamos ter alguém ao nosso lado..." - olhou para Scully, que dessa vez ficou vermelha - "...para construir uma vida, família... enfim, para amar e ser amado, entende? Por exemplo, se não fosse por seus pais você não estaria aqui fazendo essas perguntas..."

Analee sorriu satisfeita. Thomas baixou a cabeça, em reconhecimento.

"Eu quero mesmo é ser veterinária, casar e ter uns três filhos!" - Analee falou animada - "E você Dana? não pensa em se casar? e você Fox?"

"Nós..." - Scully olhou para Mulder, que sorriu apontando para Analee - "...nós não temos muito tempo para isso, Analee. Não sei o que o agente Mulder faz a respeito, mas eu realmente não tenho feito muita coisa em relação a isso."

"Agente Mulder, o que você acha?" - Thomas agora parecia interessado - "Qual de vocês dois vai se casar primeiro?"

"Bom, Thomas, eu não pretendo ficar assim por muito tempo." - Encarou Scully significativamente.

Analee olhou para um e outro, curiosa. De repente virou-se para Thomas.

"Tommy, como você é bobo! Vem aqui..."

Os dois chegaram perto e Analee disse algo a Thomas que o fez olhar assustado para Mulder. Mulder percebeu e olhou para Scully, que fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Os dois voltaram para perto deles. Analee parecia ainda mais empolgada que no começo.

"Então, vamos agora nos separar e entrevistar vocês, tá? Eu quero ir com a Dana, Tommy, você vai com o agente Mulder, certo?"

Thomas assentiu. Mulder olhava os dois intrigado. Adolescentes... mas até que eles eram comportados. A menina era curiosa demais, fazia muitas perguntas pessoais, e ele via que Scully estava ficando desconfortável. Já o garoto era muito contido, com certeza ele estava com mais sorte do que a parceira, que seria acompanhada pela Analee.

"Vamos, Thomas? Eu vou sair para pegar algumas informações, enquanto isso podemos conversar..."

"Certo! Tchau Lee, tchau Dana. Até logo."

Mulder piscou para Scully antes de sair e Analee sorriu. Assim que os dois fecharam a porta da sala, a menina começou:

"Então, Dana, o que acha dele?"

"Tommy é encantador..."

"Não!!! Eu tô falando do agente Mulder! O que acha dele?"

"Bom, somos parceiros, e amigos, ele é uma ótima pessoa."

"Dana, qual é? Eu não sou mais criança, tá legal? Eu estava falando pro Tommy... ele fica te olhando o tempo todo, e quando ele falou de casamento e te olhou, você ficou vermelha, eu ví! Você gosta dele não é? Vai, pode falar, eu não conto pra ninguém!"

"Escute, Analee, você é uma menina muito esperta, mas é muito novinha para se envolver com esses assuntos, sabia?"

"Não sou nada! Já tenho treze anos e sei o que estou falando!" - Analee falou decidida - "Mas tudo bem, eu sei que você gosta dele mas tem vergonha de falar... eu também tenho vergonha!"

"O quê? você tem vergonha de falar que gosta do Tommy? por quê? Ele é um garoto muito bonito e gentil, não devia se envergonhar..." - Scully tentava achar uma maneira de desviar a atenção de sí.

"Olha quem fala... o agente Mulder é mil vezes mais bonito e gentil, gosta de você, e você fica aí com vergonha de falar até pra mim que gosta dele!!!"

Scully calou. Analee tinha razão, ela não estava em posição de dar nenhum conselho àquela menina, que parecia ser bem mais esperta do que ela em certas coisas. Mas o que dava a ela toda aquela clareza de pensamentos era sua inocência, ela ainda não sabia que certas coisas simplesmente não podiam acontecer. A menina ainda olhava para Scully, esperando alguma coisa. Scully enfim se deu por vencida.

"Ok, Analee, eu gosto dele, pronto! Está melhor assim?"

"Legal!!!" - A menina quase pulou de alegria - "Hum... tive uma idéia... olha, vamos combinar uma coisa? Quando eles voltarem, você fala pro agente Mulder e eu falo pro Tommy. Depois a gente sai e toma um sorvete, os quatro. Topa?"

Scully olhava espantada para a menina. Como era bom ser assim, despreocupada de qualquer conseqüencia... tentou se lembrar da última vez que sua vida foi assim tão fácil. De qualquer forma, teria que ver como fazer com Mulder quando ele voltasse para se livrar dessa situação.

"Veremos..."

"Então, Tommy, vamos voltar?"

"Vamos sim..." - O menino parecia estar querendo falar alguma coisa há tempos.

"Ok, Tommy, o que quer saber?"

Thomas olhava para a ponta dos sapatos, completamente sem jeito. Mulder parou o carro e ficou olhando para ele, até que o menino tomou coragem e começou:

"Olha, Mulder, é que... bom, lá na sala, quando a gente estava conversando, eu ví que você olhou para a Dana enquanto falava do negócio de casamento, essas coisas. Eu vi também que ela ficou vermelha... Daí a Dana disse que não tá namorando, e eu ví que você olhou pra ela de novo..."

"Tommy, onde quer chegar?"

"Tá... é que... quando você falou que a gente precisa ter alguém junto, você queria dizer que quer ficar junto com a Dana não é?"

Mulder olhou para o volante, ficou parado por um tempo, e em seguida falou:

"Ok, Tommy, a Analee mandou você perguntar isso não é?"

"Como sabia???" - O menino olhou assustado.

"Essa pergunta não viria de você. Não é exatamente isso que você quer saber, não é Tommy?"

"Bom, eu... é, a Analee tinha me pedido para 'confirmar a informação'. Na verdade ela falou que já sabe que vocês se gostam, mas queria que eu perguntasse e falasse pra ela o que você responderia..."

"Sim, mas e você?"

"Eu? Ah, é... bom, você não vai contar pra ela né? É que eu queria saber..."

"Você quer saber se eu acho que a Analee gosta de você, não é?"

O garoto engoliu em seco. Confirmou a pergunta com a cabeça. Mulder sorriu, e lembrou com saudades a época em que também agia assim.

"Olha, Tommy, eu tenho certeza de que a Analee gosta muito de você..."

"Mas... é que eu não sei como fazer..."

"Escuta, por que não a deixa saber que gosta dela?"

"É que eu não sei como..."

"Tommy, vocês são tão jovens ainda... por que não continuam amigos então, até que tenham maturidade suficiente para lidar com isso?"

Tommy olhou para ele agradecido. Mulder ligou o carro e seguiram de volta para o bureau.

"Olá, meninas!" - Mulder saudou as duas que estavam em frente ao notebook.

Scully estava mostrando alguma coisa a Analee. Quando eles entraram as duas pararam o que estavam fazendo e a menina olhou para Scully. Scully alcançou Mulder com o olhar e ele pôde ver um pedido de socorro na expressão da parceira, e sorriu do embaraço dela. Analee virou as costas e fez Scully se virar também:

"Olha, eles estão bem na nossa frente..." - A menina cochichou - "...agora você fala pro agente Mulder e eu falo pro Tommy depois de você, tá?"

"E por que você não fala primeiro?" - Scully cochichava também - "A idéia foi sua!" - Ela ainda estava tentando sair daquela combinação constrangedora.

"Ah, eu tenho vergonha... só falo se você falar!"

"Ok, só que... Olha, eu e o agente Mulder é mais complicado, posso só dar uma palavrinha com ele antes?" - Ela precisava ao menos avisar ao parceiro sobre a brincadeirinha.

"Tá bom, mas não demora..." - Analee foi guardar o caderno na mochila.

Scully fez um sinal para Mulder, que foi até ela. Ela explicou a Mulder 'quase' tudo o que tinham conversado durante sua ausência, e ele também contou a ela, rindo, o que Thomas havia lhe falado. Scully então propôs a ele que se 'declarassem', para que as crianças depois fizessem o mesmo e os deixassem em paz. Mulder aceitou prontamente, então voltaram.

"Vai lá!" - Analee incentivou Scully.

Todos olhavam em silêncio.

"Ok, hum... Mulder, eu..." - Apesar de ter 'combinado' com o parceiro, Scully não pôde evitar o próprio embaraço - "...eu queria que soubesse o quanto gosto de você e..."

"Scully, eu amo você mais do que à minha vida!" - Mulder cortou, e caminhou até ela, abraçando-a em seguida.

Os dois permaneceram abraçados, e Scully então fez um sinal para Analee, que ficou vermelha imediatamente. Mas logo a menina levantou o rosto e deu dois passos à frente, ficando de frente para Thomas.

"Thomas, eu gosto muito de você."

A menina ficou esperando. Thomas olhou para ela sério, mas em seguida abriu um enorme sorriso, e foi até ela. Pegou-lhe as mãos e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Ela o abraçou e os dois olharam para os agentes, que sorriam enternecidos. O telefone tocou.

"Scully."

"Agente Scully? É Skinner. As crianças ainda estão aí, não é? Por favor, avise a eles que o ônibus da escola os espera no pátio, ok?"

"Sim senhor, obrigada."

Scully desligou o telefone e falou para os dois sobre o ônibus. Analee a abraçou e agradeceu, seguida de Thomas, e fizeram o mesmo com Mulder. Assim que saíram da sala, Mulder voltou-se para Scully.

"Ei, Scully, nada mal..."

"O quê, Mulder?" - Scully estava se sentindo desconfortável, e mexia nos papéis da gaveta para disfarçar.

"A sua declaração de amor... pena que você não falou mais..." - Mulder sorria.

"Você me cortou, não foi?" - Scully ainda não o encarava.

Mulder chegou mais perto dela e a virou para ele delicadamente. Ela enfim o olhou nos olhos. Ele ainda sorria.

"Eu me adiantei, só isso. Não ia conseguir esperar até você terminar de falar, Scully, eu tinha pressa..." - Ele se aproximou mais - "...mas bem que a gente podia ter combinado alguma coisa melhor para as crianças, não acha?"

Scully tremia, a proximidade estava acabando com seu controle.

"Por exemplo?" - Ela tentava aparentar naturalidade.

"Hum... um beijo. Eu nunca ví declaração de amor sem beijo..."

"As crianças não beijaram, Mulder, e foi perfeito!"

"São crianças, Scully, e nós não somos mais..."

Mulder tocou-lhe os labios com o indicador, e em seguida a beijou. Scully não pôde mais resitir, e se entregou completamente. De repente uma risadinha os fez parar e ver dois pares de olhinhos brilhantes na porta. Scully ficou vermelha e escondeu o rosto no peito de Mulder, que sorria. As crianças correram, rindo.

"Que pestinhas!" - Scully exclamou.

"Ora, Scully, são apenas crianças, o que tem de mal?"

"Você não dizia isso quando eles chegaram aqui..."

"Ah, mas isso foi antes..."

FIM

Uma das coisas mais duh que eu já escreví na vida, e ainda dou risada quando releio... é que isso é uma adaptação da realidade. .;


End file.
